All's Fair in Love and War
by Capitaine Macilynn
Summary: A US x Reader x UK fanfiction. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own Hetalia or the Characters. Obviously. I own the story/idea though. c:
1. A Yearly Celebration

_**Setting of the Character:**_

You've never been too outgoing with your feelings yet you've always had a certain _je ne sais quoi_ _{Translation: I don't know what}_ about you. You've always been in the sights of two unlikely suitors who were, undoubtedly, estranged brothers. But no doubt, your charismatic and calm ways always kept them in line and they tolerated each other in your presence more than they did by themselves. You and your favorite duo spent nearly every waking moment together for the past 8 years. But now, they both seemed to change their demeanor around you and argue more and more in your presence over the smallest of things.

You start your investigation to find out the cause for their changing and to dive deeper into your own being to discover your feelings of true love for your best friend on your 26th birthday.

**Chapter One  
**

**_A Yearly Celebration_  
**

**Your P.O.V.**

You wake up with a start as a young man lands his body on you after jumping in the air, knocking the breath from your very being. You gasp loudly as you open your eyes to see two bright baby blues staring straight into your _ eyes while the man yells excitedly for you to get up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. What do you want?" you groan bitterly.

The man laughs and shows his large bright smile. Strangely, you found yourself flushing a little pink from his smile and comforted by it but you soon washed the feeling away as the man stood up and began to pull the blanket off of you.

"C'mon, _! You aren't gonna sleep through today, are ya?" the man exclaimed as he yanked the blanket off of you.

"No, Alfie, wait!" you exclaimed as you felt the sudden chill of the air and your face flushed a deep shade of red. You were not _properly_ dressed. You laid there in the chilling air on your bed as the overly exuberant American realized what he had done. You did your best to cover yourself but because the blanket was still clutched in the American's hands, you had no hope of doing so.

* * *

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

_Oh now you've done it._

I tried my best to take my eyes off of _ but it was impossible. I mean, how could I? _She was_ _half naked after all._ I had forgotten that she didn't care for pajamas and just slept in her bra and underwear. I can't help but feel so happy when I realize that's she's wearing those killer Xbox 360 boxers I got her for Christmas, last year. Tony suggested jewelry or something like that but what would he understand? He's an alien. I know what the ladies like. Especially, _.

"I'm so sorry, _! I totally forgot, yo!" I turned away from her, covering my face in an attempt to not only to allow her a chance to get dressed but to also keep her from noticing my face as I felt it grow warmer and warmer and I soon became blinded because my glasses fogged up.

"It's quite alright, Alfred, you don't have to apologize." She giggled slightly and opened her closet as I could hear the door creak.

She was always like this. Even when I've done something so wrong she still is so gentle towards me. I can be the biggest jerk to her and she's so quick to forgive me.

It reminds me of the time when I accidentally got too angry in an argument with England and when she tried to calm me down all I did was yell at her and tell her, and I quote, _"I don't need your help. You don't really want to help me. Go and find yourself a new little friend to lie to." _Only when I saw tears in her eyes did I realize what I had done. I immediately apologized and explained to her how sorry I was but she told me not to worry about it. She plastered a fake smile on her face to try to reassure me but I could see it in her eyes. I had really hurt her. It was that moment when I realized that I never wanted to see her like that again. It was then I realized how much I loved her. But I know that she only sees me as a great friend and nothing more than that. But if that is true… why was she blushing?

* * *

**Your P.O.V.**

Once dressed in a more _stunning _dress, which Arthur bought for you on Christmas last year, you tap the straw-blonde haired man in the shoulder and playfully look at him from his other side.

"I'm over here, Alfred." You playfully taunt him. "Hey, are you getting sick? Your face is awfully red, Alfie." You look at him with concern but you try your hardest to hold back a snicker as you know all too well why his face is red.

He notices a slight smirk on your face and he lifts you in the air and lays you over his shoulders, playfully, like he was a hunter and you were his prey which he had just caught. Even though you struggle with all of your strength, he still has a firm grip on you and he spins you around and begins to walk downstairs, still holding you in such a manner.

"He-Hey! Arthur! Look what I found!" He flaunts you to Arthur who, almost instinctively, makes Alfred set you down before taking his newspaper and hitting Alfred upside the head.

"You bloody git! That is _not_ how you treat a lady." The Englishman scolded. He then rested his gorgeous emerald eyes upon you and a gentle smile stretched across his face. "_, I see you're wearing that dress I bought you. You look absolutely ravishing." He grins and takes your hand and lands a gentle kiss on it, his shaggy golden hair swaying from the swift movement.

"Th-Thank you, Arthur. You don't look too bad yourself." Your face flushes a light pink and you find yourself nearly speechless. He was acting more suave and protective than usual. Naturally, this raised a few red flags in your mind but you simply let it go, denying any idea of him flirting with you from being your main subject of thought.

Alfred huffs loudly at your comment to Arthur and he turns his head away from you to hide his jealousy but he doesn't realize that jealousy is just radiating off of him like heat waves on the pavement in the middle of summer.

"You look handsome, too, Alfie." You giggle as he turns back towards you and gives his big goofy and a bit childish grin.

"Now, _, do you know what today is?" Both of them say, surprisingly, in unison.

You give them an odd look as if they've lost their minds and you shrug in confusion. Alfred laughs at you while Arthur lifts one of his heavy accented eyebrows and closes his eyes, shaking his head with a smile of disbelief.

"What? What's the special occasion?" You ask curiously.

"Well, Doll Face, because you forget every single year, I suppose I shouldn't tell you this time. " Alfred sticks out his tongue at you and winks, leaving you slightly flustered which only encourages him to tease you.

"Oh you are an insufferable idiot, Alfred. _, I honestly don't know where you'd be without us. We have to remind you every year that today is your birthday. You're turning 26 this year." He chuckles at you and folds his arms. "I suspect you don't remember because you're always so busy doing other things for everyone else."

Now he did have a good point. You were always so involved in helping out everyone else and remembering everyone else's special days that you've never had time to yourself. Of course, Alfred and Arthur were the biggest offenders in occupying your time. But you did have a bit of a soft spot for Canada at times because he was Alfred's brother and you recognized that connection and felt it mattered since the poor shy nation really didn't have any friends.

* * *

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

Now just look at her, she's standing here, in all of her radiance, and I can't even bring myself to tell her the truth. We've known each other for eight years and you'd think I'd be able to tell her anything but… this.. this is different. And I don't feel it would go well if I told her while that moron, Alfred, was here keeping her attention off of me.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_****Sorry this is so short guys. But I wasn't sure if I should continue this. Please, tell me if you liked it and if I should continue the story!**

**Many Thanks, Macilynn  
**


	2. A Simple Mistake

**Chapter 2:**

_**A Simple Mistake**_

* * *

**Your P.O.V.**

Something was off with these two. They both argued for about two hours and a half about where to celebrate your birthday. You didn't care where you went as long as you and the boys had fun. But maybe you should have given a little input. You ended up going to an outside music festival that just happened to be in town. It was featuring your favorite bands and you were so happy to just dance to the music with your friends. It was only when the slow dance songs played that things got interesting.

"May I have this dance?" Arthur held his hand out and bowed slightly. He was taking advantage of Alfred's absence due to his "black hole" appetite. You blushed madly at his gesture but you took his hand as he spun you into his arms and began to sway gently to the beat of "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. His eyes shone brightly as you both danced gracefully under the twinkling lights that hung over the dance floor. As the song progressed, you found yourself being pulled closer and closer to Arthur and eventually, Arthur wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped yours around his neck. He pressed his cheek against yours and he smiled at the sudden warmth of your face and he swayed you in a constant, steady rhythm. After a few moments, he whispered in your ear, "Happy Birthday, _." Then he promptly kissed your cheek, which was dangerously close to your lips, and it was if he had kissed the corner of your mouth. After realizing that he had acted on impulse and seeing the shock on your face, he left you after the song ended without a word, his face flushing red. You tried to stop him but he moved to quickly through the crowd that you had no hope of catching up and you lost him in the crowd in addition to that.

_Why did he run away from me? Did I do something wrong?_

You walked to a resting area near the dance floor and sat on the far side by yourself as you didn't want a stranger to bother you. You wanted your friends. You wanted Alfred and Arthur. You wanted to celebrate your birthday with them and just have a great time. But they weren't here. Alfred was off raiding some poor food vendor and Arthur was God knows where, hiding from you for unknown reasons. You feel like crying but you try to hold back your tears as you try to understand what could have possibly caused Arthur to just abandon you like that. You hold your head in your hands, your styled _ hair falling from your shoulders to just hanging by your cheeks. Suddenly, you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder.

* * *

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

After a while, I got tired of eating and I thought it was about time that I'd go spend time with my favorite birthday girl, _. When I last saw her, she was heading for the dance floor to listen to some of the killer music that they were playing so I started heading that way.

At first, I just surveyed the floor for Arthur or _. But I couldn't see either of them because of the large crowd so I just decided I'd have better luck walking through all those people. I went from every corner of the dance floor and worked my way in inward, stopping at the center each time.

I still had seen no sign of her or England so figured that she may have went to the roller coasters, assuming that she could convince England of doing such a thing. Britain was basically fun deficient in my opinion. He doesn't know how to have fun, I don't think.

_Oh, _, where are you?_

* * *

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

I had to run. I had to get away. I couldn't stay around long enough for her to question me and come to the conclusion of throwing eight years of friendship out the window. What was I thinking? _, may never speak to me again because of a stupid mistake. I just kissed her on impulse. I didn't mean to but at the same time I did. But right now, I just need some time to get my senses together before I can go back to her.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I saw a space behind the closed ticket building and I decided that I would reflect on the events of tonight there. I slid my back down the wall and I sat down, catching my breath. I felt horrid. Utterly horrid. I just abandoned the one I love, my dearest companion, and forever friend on her birthday. Not only did I leave but, I left without an excuse, an explanation, or anything that may have sugar coated my actions. I could just imagine it now, she's searching for me but she gives up, finds Alfred, and goes home, tears in her eyes.

_ I'm a monster. If I was the gentleman I claimed to be, I wouldn't have left her. If I truly did love her, I wouldn't have left her. I'm so pathetic. I should have just waited for her words to have graced my ears with their melodious sound, even if they bring a sad truth. _

I rested my forehead on my, now sweaty, palms. My hands were so sticky that I felt disgusted. But I was too ashamed of myself to even care. Maybe I deserved having such a gross feeling.

_Oh damn it. It's another one of those symbolism things._

* * *

**Your P.O.V.**

Shocked by the sudden touch on your shoulder, you looked up to see a man with shoulder length blonde hair. His eyes were a nice bright blue and he had a little scruff on his chin which accented his face greatly, making him even more attractive. He looked at you with such caring eyes and he smiled softly.

"Are you alright, ma cherie?" His heavy French accent masking the words he said when he spoke. When he spoke, you noted, that his words flowed from his mouth in a graceful manner like a calm river working its way through a large canyon, moving with the land.

"Yes, I'm fine.. I just.." you sighed as you relived the moment in your head. You don't know why, but all you wanted to do was hold onto this man and cry your eyes out. You wanted to confess everything that happened. You wanted to be comforted by his soft words. But somehow, you felt as if he already knew.

"Now, now, Mademoiselle, I know that you are hurt. I stood witness to what Britain had done. I know you are hurt, ma douce." You couldn't help it but you went into his arms, crying, as his words comforted you. He wasn't Arthur or Alfred but he was certainly a good friend. Sure, he was notorious for being quite the suave, flirtatious, hot mess that he is and he was a member of a group of friends who were sometimes called the "Bad Touch Trio" but he still genuinely cared for his friends.

"_, there's no need to shed tears. You know, just as I do, that Britain is a stubborn _chatte." _He traced the curvature of your back, never going too far down and never straying under the hem of the dress. His gentle touch comforted you as your sobs soon turned into gentle giggles mixed in with a sniffle or two. Because you had known France for about ten years, you knew that he and Arthur usually never got along and he had taught you some French. At least, just enough to understand what he was saying half the time. And in this case, he just called Arthur a stubborn _twat_. Which undoubtedly, after tonight's events, you might be able to agree to on a certain degree. He smiled softly at you, stood up, and then he offered his hand to you. "May I possibly have this dance, _? After all, your birthday isn't over yet and there will be time tomorrow to fix things. But tonight, I want you to have the time of your life." He smiled as you took his hand and he led you out onto the floor where he guided you dancing to the song, "Runaway Baby" by Bruno Mars. He spun you, twirled you, dipped you back, and he smiled the entire time. As the two of you danced, you were unaware of the crowd creating a circle around you, cheering as you both commanded the dance floor in an epic style of coupled dancing.

* * *

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

I searched that festival for what seemed like forever. I had turned to walk back to the dance floor, thinking that they might have returned there when I noticed something odd happening with the crowd that _was_ dancing. They had formed a circle around the center of the floor and were cheering excitedly. I wondered what all the hub bub was about so I hurried over. I couldn't see what was happening so I tried to force my way to the inner circle but the crowd was too thick. I had to think fast. Something told me that I needed to see what was happening.

I searched around my surroundings, looking for anything that could get me a good view at the center of the floor.

_ The resting area! That'll get me high enough to see!_

I rushed over to the resting area and I went to the farthest end because it was closest to the floor. When I finally reached the end I looked down onto the dance floor and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _, had some killer moves! The way she swung her hips to the rhythm and arched her back just drove me wild! I never knew she was this great at dancing! She was a natural! And her partner wasn't too bad either! I knew he wasn't my brother because his hair was longer and more of a yellow-ish platinum blonde instead of the golden locks my brother modeled. But my attention was on _. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The way she moved, it was mesmerizing. Each movement that she made was in tune with the next, her body flowing through the air in slow, sometimes rapid, movements. She was beautiful.

_Wait, is that…?_

I clenched my fists tight, and I felt a sudden rush of jealousy. That was France dancing with my best friend. He was putting his fancy moves on my _. Look at him, just smiling at her as he spun her around and she swung her hips. He pulled her close and then let her fly free of his arms in beautiful rhythm. I could see her smiling that beautiful radiant smile she always made when she was truly happy.

I wanted to go down there and just knock France into next year because he was flirting with _ and taking a dance that I could have had with her. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew she was friends with him. She had known him longer than Britain and I. Yet, I couldn't help being jealous of him. He was getting to experience the feel of her muscles tensing up and relaxing, the feel of her body as she swayed and flowed, the feel of moving with her in rhythm as if they were the same. He was feeling the divine gift that was _.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Whew! That was pretty intense the way they're dancing. I had to put in details that made you experience what really is happening. The way their dancing is a bit of symbolism. The dancing was very meaningful and supposed to give you the feeling of a somewhat romantic, free atmosphere. It was a symbol of how you can be fall down and experience a rainy day but when you have the right guidance and you are set free from all that ails you, it will always be sunny and warm where you are. (Does that make sense? No? Well, I suck at explaining things so I hope you can just make your own interpretation of it and most likely you'll be right. c:**

**Well, please leave me reviews on this and tell me what you thought! If you have any suggestions as to what should happen next for England, _ & France, or America, you are more then welcome to tell me! Who knows? I may use your suggestion! c:**

**_Smooth Sailing!_  
**

**_ - Your Capitaine,  
_**

**_ Macilynn  
_**


End file.
